--LIMITLESS
by haygengsy
Summary: Hanya cerita Mark yang berusaha mengejar sang pujaan. Markhyuck - bxb ; ooc ; rate t
1. Angel

**Angel**

[I saw an angel

When I first saw you,

You shined like an angel down from heaven]

first fanfiction

bxb ; ooc ; rate t

* * *

Lee Minhyung, atau lebih sering dipanggil Mark. Tahun ini menginjak umurnya yang ke-18 tahun. Kelahiran Kanada dan tentu saja bahasa Inggrisnya sangat fasih. Bisa dibilang pintar, tapi tidak dalam pelajaran sejarah. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan wanita—yang penting memiliki banyak teman yang ada saat suka maupun duka.

Oke, ini terlalu panjang tapi, hei, tunggu dulu,

Ini hal yang sangat jarang yang pernah dilakukannya. Saat ini Mark hanya bisa diam memperhatikan lelaki tersebut. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan orientasi seksnya belok, yang terpenting sekarang ia menemukan seseorang yang entah kenapa membuatnya jadi merona sendiri.

Begitu dramatis tapi itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Bisa jadi sekarang Mark membatinkan kata-kata sok puitis yang menggelikan untuk diumbar-umbar di muka umum.

Nah, jadi sekarang Mark hanya sendiri, entahlah dimana teman-temannya. Tetapi setidaknya sekarang ia bersyukur—tidak ada yang dapat mengganggunya saat ini. Bisa dibilang pasti sekarang wajah Mark terlihat sangat bodoh.

Sepuluh menit memperhatikan lelaki itu—yang sekarang sedang makan—bahkan membuatnya tak menyadari kedatangan kakak kelas yang katanya 'sudah serasa kakak sendiri' ini sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Jung Jaehyun—yang dulu sering dipanggil Jay dan sekarang Jeffrey, panggilan ini Johnny yang buat, entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan. Jaehyun sudah duduk manis daritadi menunggui Mark. Lebih tepatnya melihat apa yang Mark lihat.

Jaehyun rasanya gemas sendiri daritadi didiamkan.

"Mark"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dan Jaehyun hanya bisa bersabar.

"Mark Lee"

Mark tidak menoleh sekalipun dan Jaehyun jadi kesal dibuatnya.

"Astaga Lee Minhyung, sebenarnya kau lagi liat apasih?"

"Cheonsa"

Sekarang Jaehyung jadi bingung. Ada apa gerangan pada adik kelasnya ini?

"Apanya yang malaika-"

"Dia pasti malaikat yang dikirim untuk menemaniku mulai saat ini"

Dan Jaehyun hanya bisa diam menganga mendengar apa yang baru Mark katakan.

Jangan bilang Mark mengalami gangguan jiwa dadakan.

* * *

 **TBC**

Haloo, jadi ini fanfic pertamaku di ffn dan yang bener-bener aku post di socmed kayak gini. Maafkan amatiran dan gajelas ceritanya. Tolong review biar aku bisa lebih baik lagi:)) makasiiii

 **-winwon**


	2. Rollercoaster

**Rollercoaster**

[The moment i relax

you are gone from my sight.

It's an endless game of catch-me-if-you-can]

first fanfiction

bxb ; ooc ; rate t

* * *

Setelah insiden janggal yang terjadi siang tadi, Mark tidak berhenti melamun dan kadang-kadang tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang bodoh. Bahkan sang guru—yang awalnya ingin menegur jadi ngeri sendiri, dan malah menyuruh Renjun—padahal ia juga takut akan aura Mark yang tidak jelas— teman sebangku Mark untuk menegurnya.

Jarang-jarang Mark tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sejarah; walaupun Mark tidak pintar pada bidang tersebut, ya, setidaknya Mark ingin belajar.

Sekarang kelas hening. Memperhatikan Renjun yang hanya diam saja.

 _Jaehyun-hyung aja di diemin, gimana aku._

Kira-kira sih gitu, isi hatinya Renjun.

Setelah penantian panjang, Jeno—yang duduk di depan Mark— jadi gemas sendiri. Diambilnya buku sejarah Mark lalu dibanting di meja Mark.

BRAK

Reaksi Mark ga sesuai sama ekspetasi Jeno.

Padahal sekelas udah pada kaget

Lah ini, yang pas di depannya gaada reaksi sama sekali.

Sebegitukah pikiran Mark sampai suara besarpun ga bikin dia sadar?

Bisa jadi itu isi pikiran sekelas termasuk gurunya.

Tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan pandangan para murid, termasuk Mark. Jeno yang melihat itu jadi pengen nangis saja.

"Annyeonghaseyo, saya ketua kelas 10-A. Jung-ssaem, kapan ke kelas 10-A?"

Murid-murid kelas 11-A hanya ngelirik ke junior mereka ini. Gahabis pikir aja ada yang berani masuk ke kelas mereka begitu aja, untung ketua kelas.

"Oh, bentar lagi Jung-ssaem selesai ngajar kita kok."

Dan seluruh isi kelas tambah dibuat kaget lagi. Mark sudah berdiri, hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang bukan untuknya. Image cool-nya juga hilang begitu saja, digantikan oleh senyum lebar—yang terlalu lebar malah.

"Iya, sebentar lagi donghyuck-ah." Jung-ssaem tersenyum kikuk ke arah adik kelas tersebut—dan ternyata namanya Donghyuck.

"Baik ssaem."

Anak itu membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Dan semua murid kembali melihat Mark yang masih senyum-senyum.

"Mark?"

"Jung-ssaem lebih baik bergegas menghampiri kelas an—Donghyuck. Eh, Donghyuck-kan namanya?"

Mark melihat ke sekitar dan yang didapatinya hanya guru dan teman-temannya yang menganga seraya memandang dirinya.

"Lho, kenapa pada diam?"

"Mark, sehat kan?"

Jung-ssaem berjalan mendekati Mark; sekaligus meletakkan tanggan di dahi Mark, mengecek suhu tubuh Mark yang barangkali sedang sakit. Dan Mark hanya menatap gurunya bingung.

"Ada PR untuk besok, ya?"

"Ya, halaman 127." Jeno menjawab dengan nada datarnya dan kembali duduk yang diikuti oleh seluruh murid di kelas tersebut.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa PR-nya dikerjakan."

Jung-ssaem keluar dan kelas pun menjadi hening. Renjun terus saja memandangi Mark. Mark jadi tidak nyaman sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu kenal anak yang tadi?" Bukannya menjawab Renjun malah balik bertanya pada Mark. Jeno yang awalnya malas untuk ikut mengobrol akhirnya membalikkan badannya juga.

"Iya, tadi siapa?"

"Tidak tahu"

Renjun dan Jeno saling bertukar pandang, lalu kembali menatap Mark penuh misteri.

"Terus tadi kenapa semangat sekali menanggapinya?"

"Tahu tuh, pertanyaannya kan buat Jung-ssaem, bukan buatmu."

Skakmat.

Mau dikemanakan image-coolny padahal sudah hancur tadi saat adik kelas mereka datang.

"Yasudah, aku mau ke Johnny-hyung dulu." Mark langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas, menyisakan Renjun dan Jeno.

"Jadi, dia kenapa?"

"Gatau, tanya Jae-hyung aja mending."

Dan kedua anak itu pun keluar kelas, menuju ke kelas Jaehyun.

"Oh, gitu."

Tanggap Jaehyun setelah dua adik kelas ini—teman dekatnya Mark juga—cerita tentang kejadian tadi. Dan Jaehyun mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi pagi.

"Tunggu, siapa nama anak tadi?"

"Donghyuck, ketua kelas 10-A" Renjun dengan cepat menjawab.

"Jeno"

Yang dipanggil hanya menatap Jaehyun.

"Kan pacarmu kelas 10, bodoh."

Dan Jeno hanya menatap Renjun dan Jaehyun dengan bodohnya.

Mark dan Johnny sedang ada di atap sekolah sekarang. Entah mengapa Mark tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke sini.

"Ada apa?"

Johnny bertanya, mencairkan suasana.

"Gak apa-apa"

Dan Johnny bersumpah jawaban Mark bisa bikin dia naik darah kalo Mark bukan adik kesayangannya.

"Biar kutebak"

"Tidak usah"

"Jadi mau-mu apa, Mark Lee?"

"Kapan-kapan aja, deh"

Setelah itu Mark berjalan menuju tangga dan turun meninggalkan Johnny seorang diri.

"Tidak keren sekali."

* * *

 **TBC**

Halo lagii, makasih buat yang udah ngereview aku cinta dehh

wkwk abaikan. Next chapternya semoga bisa lebih cepat ya, makasii.

 **-winwon**


End file.
